


Alpha Is Just Another Letter

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just never know who's going to come out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Is Just Another Letter

He kept right on talking at me, as we walked from the car, up the driveway, and into the house. "Jack, I'm just saying—" he repeated for the nth time.

"I know what you're saying, Daniel. You've been saying it all the way home." I shrugged my jacket off and threw it at the chair. "Over and over again. Ad infinitum. I get it, okay? I shouldn't have touched it. Touching big thing—wrong. Leads to long, dull negotiations."

The whole time I was talking he had that look on his face, the one that says he's not really listening, just biding his time until he can tell me what I did wrong again. I was not disappointed.

"Jack—"

"Daniel, natives with bows and arrows, okay? It's not that I wasn't listening, I was just not hearing you because of the bows and shiny, sharp arrows." Sure, they're primitive, but they hurt like hell, and they can be just as deadly as a staff weapon.

He did the hand-wave thing. The one thing that pisses me off more than the look is that hand wave with the flick of the wrist, like he's throwing away my words. "But Jack, did you have to interrupt the damn negotiations every five minutes? You were such a pain in the ass."

"It wasn't every five minutes, and yes, I did. Since you didn't care to update me on your progress, I had to find out for myself." Okay, fine, so it bugs me when Daniel has long, extended conversations in a language I don't understand. How the hell was I to tell the difference between the loincloth crowd planning a ritual sacrifice or giving us the keys to the city? I needed to be prepared for either outcome, and Daniel knew it. We had hashed that out already in the briefing room. Now he was just being stubborn and snide about it. "It wasn't intended to be a distraction. I just needed to know what was going on."

"Okay, right." He nodded quickly.

I squinted at him. He'd capitulated. I didn't know what that meant. So I said, "Fine," and I nodded too, just for the hell of it. I was still pissed at the universe in general, and I could tell he was too. It had been a long, tense day, stuck on a miserable, humid planet with touchy, well-armed natives. Teal'c, Carter, and I had to listen for hours as Daniel carefully explained all the reasons why they shouldn't kill us on the spot. "At least it's done with. We're home, with everyone in one piece."

His chin went up, just a touch. "Yes, I did get everyone home, didn't I?"

I gave him that one. "Yes, Daniel, you did." But when I said it, my voice took on a condescending tone, and his eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome," he snapped.

We glared at each other. I could tell it was one of those nights where neither of us was in the mood to give an inch. "Come on, you going to stay pissed all night?" I finally asked, feeling generous and giving in maybe just an eight of an inch.

"Pissed? Who's pissed? I'm not the one who's pissed."

Yeah, right. I could play that game, too. "Well, good, because neither am I."

"Good."

"Good," I repeated. That seemed to annoy him even further. Even better. "So now that we've survived yet another life-threatening mission, and now that we're not mad anymore, shouldn't we be falling into each other's arms and making love?" I asked, because, of course, he's not pissed. Not at all.

Arms folded against his chest, Daniel stared at me with disbelief. Then the chin went out even further. "Yes, Jack. Yes, we should."

"Good," I said, one more time. "I'm game if you are."

His eyes met mine, and I could see the challenge there, as clear as day. Then, without saying another word, he turned and headed straight for his bedroom.

After a moment I followed him—less pissed off, and more than a little intrigued.

I found him facing the windows as he closed the blinds. His back was stiff and straight, so I came up behind him, eyeing the nape of his neck, a part of his body that never fails to turn me on. He didn't move. He let me press up against his ass and brush my lips against his skin, not really kissing him, just touching, breathing him in. My hands went under his shirt, touching the smooth skin of his stomach, feeling the muscles, hard and tight under the skin.

He inhaled sharply.

I thought he was getting ready to give me crap again, but instead he pushed his ass against my cock, and I knew, without a doubt, that he wanted it. And damn it, I wanted him, wanted him squirming underneath me. I wanted to hear an "oh god, Jack, please" for every single damn time he held his hand up to silence me on that damn planet.

I reached my hands onto his chest, scraping my fingernails over his nipples. He lifted his arms, pulling his T-shirt off over his head, letting loose a little moan. When he wiggled his ass against my now very hard cock, I figured I had him.

"I just love the way you squirm," I said, plucking the T-shirt from his arms. "You're going to squirm even more with my dick in you." Yeah. I wanted to take him hard, pushing his knees up against his chest, jamming my cock deep inside. It was going to be so damn good.

But he stepped away from me, escaping my grasp. "I was not squirming," he said calmly, although his face and chest were flushed. Not to mention his nipples standing out in little hard points.

"So what do you call that whole ass wiggling thing?"

"Wiggling?" His brows rose. "And what makes you think your going to be doing me?"

Most times, this kind of thing isn't an issue between us. Most times, it works out, one way or another. But this wasn't most times. "Because I'm telling you I'm going to do you, that's why," I told him in my best "you need a good fucking" tone of voice.

Just to see what would happen.

"Oh." He spoke carefully, his mouth forming an exaggerated little "O." "I see." He stared at me, his eyes like ice, before removing his glasses. He folded them neatly, then placed them on the windowsill. His movements were slow and deliberate, in a seriously dangerous kind of way.

I got even harder.

"Well," Daniel continued, "I say you're the one who's going end up on his back, begging for it. As you so often do."

He was right—it happened pretty often, but it wasn't going to happen this time. Not tonight. "You sure about that, Daniel?" I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I could barely breathe because at that moment, he was the fucking hottest thing I had ever laid eyes on. I had every intention of screwing him right into that damn mattress.

He reached for me, hands fisting in my shirt. He stood so close I could have tilted my heard forward and kissed his firm, straight lips, if I had been so inclined. But it was more interesting to watch his face as he coolly twisted handfuls of my shirt, until I realized what he was doing.

"Hey," I complained, trying to step away from him. "I like this shirt!" Buttons popped off, pinging on the floor as he yanked me back to him and finished ripping it open.

"So?" The last of the buttons came off and he jerked it off my shoulders.

"So it's a little hard to wear with the buttons missing."

He just smiled at me, only it was more of a smirk. The shirt fell to the floor, and then he wrapped his fingers around my dick, right through my pants. I envisioned him twisting it like he twisted my shirt and shivered. "Daniel," I said, trying to make it sound like a warning, and failing miserably.

"Jack," he said right back at me, with a tilt of his head. He squeezed and I inadvertently moaned. That made him look so damn smug that I had to grab him by the belt loops.

"Get your pants off. Now." I jerked him forward, and he lost his balance. He let go of my dick and grabbed at my arms. Taking advantage of the moment, I swung him around and pushed him down on the bed.

His eyes were wide with surprise when he landed, as if he had forgotten that I knew a little bit about physical combat. He bounced on his back, and then scrambled to unfasten his pants, lifting his hips to slide them down. I was tugging my own pants off, and almost stumbled as I watched his cock spring free, his smooth white hips being revealed, and it hit me, like it did every time I saw him naked, that he was fucking beautiful—a royal pain in the ass, but beautiful.

As soon as I was naked, I dove on top of him. He went with my momentum, rolling me over with a nasty little laugh and scrambling on top. It was a pretty good move. He straddled me with those hard thighs, his cock poking into my belly, and grabbed my wrists, but I managed to twist one hand free. I used it to grab his head, pulling him down to kiss him. It wasn't a nice little kiss, either, but a lip-banging, tongue-swiping, your-ass-is-mine kind of kiss.

He was into it, too, practically eating my mouth as he held my arm in place over my head. His cock slid along my body, leaving a slick trail on my skin. His other hand was on my chest, twisting my nipple until I groaned into his mouth. I was just as hot over it as he was, with that body pushing down on mine, rubbing as much against me as he could. He was all smooth skin and hard muscle, a tickle of his pubic hair on my hip, teeth sharp on my lips. His weight shifted to one side, and a hand trailed down my body. I thought he was going for my cock, and I was all for that, but instead he leaned back and hooked his arm under my knee, lifting my leg up.

"Daniel," I growled.

"You're going to give that sweet little ass up, Jack." His eyes weren't icy anymore, just hot and hungry. I was tempted to let him have his way with me—I wanted it just as much as he did, but then I remembered how he had hounded me in the car, going on and on about me interrupting his negotiation.

So instead, I twisted my legs free, locked them around his waist, and used my weight as leverage to push him to the side. "Now, that's where you're—shit—" We ran out of bed, sliding down to the floor in a tangle, taking half the bed sheets down with us.

No matter. Daniel grabbed my shoulders and almost pinned me onto my back again, but I'm older and sneakier. He cursed when I accidentally thumped him in the ribs with my elbow. I managed to wrestle him onto his back, arms pinned to his side. He cursed even louder when I started biting his nipples, struggling like mad and it was all I could do to hold him down. It was a real rush, to be able to use my strength on him like that, and to have him take it and give it to me back in spades, which he did, finally yanking an arm free and shoving me off him. He rolled and pushed himself up, but his arm got tangled in the sheet.

With a triumphant cry, I lunged for him again, capturing him around the waist this time, trapping his arms. We were both on our knees, his back to my chest. My dick happily slid down the hot, sweaty crack of his ass, and that was as sweet as can be. By then, I was so worked up I could have come just from that alone, heat sizzling along my spine, gathering in my balls. But I wanted to be inside of him, wanted him writhing around my dick, losing control.

"Jack, oh, damn, Jack—" Daniel was panting, and at first I thought he was really pissed, the way he was still struggling. But then I realized he wasn't struggling, he was rubbing his ass on my dick, and trying to get his hand on his own cock. "Do it, Jack, fuck me, right now, just fuck—"

His voice was high-pitched and desperate and there was nothing that I wanted to do more than give him what he wanted. "Wait, Daniel—I don't have—" I finally get him just where I want him, and the lube was on the other side of the bed, in the bedside table. "Let me just get—oh."

He had worked his ass around enough so that the head of my dick was pushed up against his opening, and I didn't want to do that, didn't want to hurt him, but it felt so fucking good. I wanted his hot body clinging onto my cock, nice and tight. But a little sweat wasn't going to do the trick. "Wait, Daniel," I said, letting go of his arms.

He grabbed at his cock and jerked his hips, shoving himself onto my cock. The stab of pleasure sent me reeling. I grabbed onto him with one hand and the bed with the other. I knew I was going to have some nasty rug burn on my knees, but, fuck, I didn't care, because my cock was halfway up Daniel's ass. I could feel myself getting ready to come, my balls tightening up, the skin prickling along my thighs. "Oh, god, don't, Daniel, not like this," I whispered against his neck. I was going to hurt him, damn it.

"It's so good, Jack. So good." Daniel's head fell back on my shoulder, and I mouthed his neck, sucking on his salty skin.

I tried to pull out, but I could feel the skin dragging, and I didn't want to make things worse. He was moving on me, anyway, hips rocking as he panted and squirmed, just the way I had wanted him to in the first place. He was moaning constantly as he worked his cock, loud, wordless moans, like he was just going to die if he didn't come that very instant. It was impossible for me to hold back, not with all that going on. I hung onto to Daniel and let it go, my face buried in his shoulder. My cock jerked deeper into his body, but I couldn't help it, because I was coming at last, with his body all around me, and it was fucking spectacular.

I was shuddering through the aftershocks when I realized he was coming, spattering my arm around his waist, his body frozen still in the moment, then shaking like crazy. I held him through it as best I could, kissing his neck as his muscles strained. I could hear how good it was for him. So did half the neighborhood. When he finally quieted down, he slumped back against my chest and started to slide out of my grip.

"Wait, Daniel, not yet," I told him, holding him up, even though my arms were feeling like jello at this point. "Let me get a little soft first."

"Mmm." He nodded, sighing in contentment as he put his sticky hands over mine. His body was radiating heat, and when he turned his head toward mine I could see the big dopey smile on his face. I held him tighter, and stretched to kiss his cheek. We stayed like that for maybe a minute or so, nothing but the sound of our harsh breathing filling the air, and yes, that stinging was definitely rug burn on the knees. It was probably nothing compared to how Daniel's ass was going to be burning, and probably already was.

As soon as I was soft enough, I pulled my dick from his body, and he still winced. "Daniel," I said, shaking my head as he slid off my lap to lean against the bed.

"Ow." The smile vanished as he frowned at me, trying to sit comfortably.

"Hey, nobody told you to shove my dick up your ass without lube. So stop with the face, okay?" I could see the corner of his mouth twitching. I found myself smiling right back at him, because he looked just so fucked—hair sticking up, red mark on his neck from where I had sucked on him, streaks of come on his belly, and a sweet, spent cock tucked down against his balls.

I unfolded my legs from under my body. "Ow." I looked down to see two red patches on my knees. "See, look what you did. Rug burn," I pointed out. It hurt like hell. I hate rug burn.

He shook his head, clucking his tongue before reaching out and taking my hand. "Come on," he said, climbing back up on the bed. I let him drag me onto the bed with him. It was soft and much nicer than the floor and that brutal rug. Damn thing should come with a warning label.

So should Daniel.

Even so, I curled up against him, kissing a dark brown nipple before tucking my head against his arm. "Does it hurt bad?" I asked, still feeling guilty, even though of course it was all his fault, damn horny bastard.

"Not too. Just burns a bit." His hand ruffled my hair, then he hugged me tight. I decided he definitely wasn't pissed at me anymore. I was feeling pretty charitable toward him myself at that point, the frustrations of the mission only a dim memory.

I was sleepily contemplating the use of rugs in the fight against the goua'ld when Daniel yawned and said, "Huh. I guess I can now say you are both literally and figuratively a pain in the ass."

"You could," I said, "if you wanted to be a pain in the ass about it."

After a moment, he said, "You know, I think I do."

"Think maybe you can do the literal thing with me, later?" I nudged his foot with my toe. "With lube, please."

"Oh, believe me, you can count on it," Daniel said, in a tone that told me that I was going to get it but good.

I knew we'd both come out on top.


End file.
